168: An EightAnime Crossover
by scaji
Summary: Heroes from Death Note, Noir, Bleach, Rockman.EXE, YuYu Hakushu, Orphen, Fullmetal Alchemist, and TWEWY the anime-style game must team up to save their respective worlds. This is filed under Death Note since there's no "crossover" subsection.


16-8: Anime Crossover

**16-8: BeGiNNiNGS**

**Episode 1**

**"Overture: Unity"**

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor do I claim to, own any of the characters, settings, insignia, etc., etc. of any of the anime series used as a basis in this story. The story itself, however, is my own creation.

SERIES USED:

Noir (after the series' end)

Bleach (before the Bounto arc)

Death Note (before L's death)

Rockman.EXE (after Axess)

Fullmetal Alchemist (before Ed and Al head north to Drachma)

Yu Yu Hakusho (after the Dark Tournament)

Sorcerous Stabber Orphen (after the end of the sixth manga volume)

The World Ends with You (after the end of the game)

I'm using the anime version of EXE, not the games.

I'm using the manga version of FMA, not the anime.

I know that TWEWY is a game, not an anime. But it feels like an anime, and I want to use it.

It was the end of another day. Famed assassin duo Kirika Yumura (at least that's what she calls herself) and Mireille Bouquet were back in their Paris apartment after returning from a job in Winchester, England.

Kirika was preparing tea while Mireille checked their email for other hit requests.

It was their last night in Paris for a long time to come.

- - -

Ichigo Kurosaki argued with his dad, as usual.

At the same time, Renji was at the Urahara Shoten, mooching food and lodgings off Kisuke.

Neither of them were prepared for what would come next.

- - -

L sat in a lounge chair, eating a slice of strawberry shortcake, while Light worked at a nearby computer.

The KIRA investigation was progressing. Light was no longer under suspicion of being KIRA--neither was Misa--and he worked with L to find and arrest the serial killer known as KIRA. With the world's two greatest minds working together, KIRA would surely be bought to justice.

That is, he would be, if Light himself wasn't really KIRA, having outsmarted L and "proving" his own innocence.

Unbeknownst to both geniuses, KIRA would soon be forgotten.

- - -

Netto Hikari and Enzan Ijuin, Japan's two top Net Saviors, practiced their Net Battling skills against each other. Both Netto's Rockman, and Enzan's Blues were incredibly powerful Net Navis, and they were evenly matched.

Nebula had been defeated, and the Net Police were experiencing a period of inactivity. Although, a new threat could arise at any time, so their agents had to keep in top form, as evidenced by Netto and Enzan's fierce bout.

But the Net Battle would have to be cut short.

- - -

The Elric brothers, in their search for the Philosopher's Stone, were getting more entangled in Amestris' tangled web of alchemy, politics, and dark intentions every day.

But their country's internal issues would soon be put on hold for the two alchemists.

- - -

With the Dark Tournament behind him, the Underworld's supernatural detective Yusuke Urameshi remained at peace in his hometown. The demons of the world were quiet, rare though that may be.

He still mourned the loss of his old master Genkai, who had died at the hands of the evil demon Toguro.

Kurama, Yusuke's ally and a demon in the guise of a human, remained at his own home with his human "mother." He was also in pain from Genkai's murder, but seeing his mother after the dangers of the Dark Tournament lifted his spirit.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't remain lifted for long.

- - -

Sorcerer-for-hire Orphen continued to travel the countryside, along with his meek apprentice Majic, and Cleao, a spunky young girl with a red-hot temper. The trio roamed from town to town, making a profit with magic, helping people in need, and generally getting into trouble.  
Beneath all this, Orphen still wondered deep in his heart what Azalie, his childhood friend and "big sister" truly wanted beneath her guise of evil, and why she wanted to meet him in the city of Kimlack.

He would have to wait just a bit more.

- - -

Neku, a young boy recently restored to life after a series of supernatural incidents, roamed the streets of Shibuya, happily taking in the beauty of the world. After four weeks of hardship, he had learned to trust people, and to appreciate life.

Meanwhile, Joshua Kiryuu, the Composer of Shibuya, watched Neku with a smile.

But soon, Neku's time in the Reaper's Game would seem like child's-play.

- - -

Fate will soon bring sixteen heroes together to combat their eight greatest foes.

Their worlds are bound together; if one should fall, they all will.

The heroes of legend cannot fail, lest everything they know disappear.

**16-8 Episode 1:**

**End**


End file.
